


I Want To Be Your Boy

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: A Man's Choice [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: (Sort of figging but a little nicer actually XD), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Chastity Device, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, Figging, M/M, Panties, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: My first Silverflint smut. Of course it's BDSM. And tea.





	

The white silky panties are cool against his skin. John pulls them up all the way, surprised by how well they fit. He took his time in the shower, as agreed, shaving his legs and armpits, his chest and face. He’s not been this smooth since he was a kid and the thought makes him blush. His groin and butt are still a little bit sensitive from the treatment and John hopes that it’ll be enough. He’s used a gel specially for intimate shaving and a mirror to check for missed hairs. The agreament is clear and he doesn’t want to be a disappointment.  
  
He’s never done this before. The panties that’s been sent to him, looks both innocent and sluttish and John blushes as he takes another look in the mirror. He’s a thirty years old man, fit and quite muscled, dressed in white hipster panties of cheeky model, revealing a part of his clean shaven buttocks. The knowledge of what he’s doing, where he’ll be heading once he’s ready, is more than enough to make him hard. If he’s been leaking too much, Mr. Flint will notice the wet panties and be displeased. That thought is not a good way to stop John’s cock from throbbing in the silky fabric.  
  
The panties have strings on the sides that can be pulled to make them tighter and Mr. Flint has given John the exact measures of how long those strings must be. It doesn’t seem very tight on paper, but when he’s done pulling the strings, John’s cock is practically trapped in the silk, that only gets wetter by the minute. John moves to put on the stockings. They’re also white, with lace on top and garters. The fabric is a bit thicker than in the usual cheap ones and feels so good against his smooth skin. When he’s done with the garters and checked to be sure there’s no tear in the fabric, the very visible bulge in his tightened panties is so wet it’ll propably sink through his pants.  
  
Mr. Flint has chosen the pants as well. Of course. Slim jeans in a model that cant hide John’s boner even from long distance. Thankfully, he’ll wear a coat outside as a cover. This sight is for Mr. Flint’s eyes only and the tight, light blue jeans is his choise as well. Everything John wears now is. From the jasmine schampoo in his hair, to the colour of his stockings and the type of shaving gel he’s used for his legs and groin and ass. The jeans have low waiste and reveals the lace on top of the garters. If he bends forward enough, they’ll slip down to show the panties.  
  
The white botton up top is a woman’s model and made of thin cotton that sits just tight enough to reveal John’s hard nipples, but not too tight. It’s not supposed to feel uncomfortable, but John’s problem right now is the opposite. His whole body is on the edge, hidden inside all the smooth, tight fabric that only makes him harder and wetter.  
  
He’s not taking his car, but the bus. Mr. Flint lives in another part of town where John’s hardly ever been before the first meeting when they agreed about the terms for this relationship. They’ve both made background checks on each other, not finding anything suspicious and has met three times at different places. A restaurant, a park and bar. Not to fuck or even touch each other, Mr. Flint doesn’t want it that way. They’ve talked, shared some of their backgrounds and simply seen each other properly before moving forward. None of them have been disappointed yet.  
  
John squirms a little on the seat when the driver calls out the name of the station. He’s so wet already, the panties feel sticky against his skin and as he takes a quick peak under the coat, he can see the spot on his pants as well. He leaves the bus and sees Mr. Flint waiting for him, strict and sexy in his black wollen coat with the ginger hair pulled back in a small ponytail and the short beard neatly trimmed. John swallows hard by the sight. He’ll never be able to obey if that sight alone makes him leak even more. He walks to meet the man and is greeted with a friendly smile.  
  
”Finally, John Silver. Lets go home, shall we?”  
”Yes sir.”  
  
Mr. Flint isn’t very tall, they’re about the same height, but John feels so small next to him. The arm around his waiste is firm and protective and John wonders how it should feel on his ass. He’s longed for this, felt ashamed too, but he can’t let the opportunity go. Not with this man.  
  
They don’t have to walk far and Mr. Flint unlocks the door and shows John inside. The house is small and tidy, but in warm colours and it feels quite cozy.  
  
”Let me take your coat.”  
  
John blushes and lets Mr. Flint help him. The man inspects his clothing and gives a pleased nod.  
  
”Bend over, John.”  
  
He immediately obeys, holding on to the wall for support while Mr. Flint lets down a hand in his jeans to inspect the underwear and the strings.  
  
”Excellent.”  
  
John shivers from the voice and feels how the man lowers to his heals an pulls up John’s jeans legs, touching the stockings.  
  
”Very good, John. I’m pleased.”  
  
They’ve agreed on no alcohol and instead, Mr. Flint offers John a cup of tea in the kitchen. The man must see how hard John is, must’ve noticed the wet spot on his pants but he doesn’t comment that yet. Instead, he asks about John’s day, how his studies are going and what he’s been doing since their last date. When John’s told about the things that goes well, like the last course he took in math and the fact that he’s not been drinking for two weeks – not that he has a problem with alcohol, but he usually drinks quite regular, Mr. Flint rewards him by letting him sit on his lap.  
  
John’s cock is so hard now it’s almost painful and the look Mr. Flint’s feral, green eyes give his groin, makes it throb again and a small moan slips his lips. Mr. Flint smirks.  
  
”I bet it would only take a little squeeze to make you come, John. Am I right?”  
”Probably, sir.”  
”Have you been touching yourself today?”  
”No, sir.”  
”Good boy.”  
  
Mr. Flint places his hands on John’s thighs, right at the inseam on the jeans and lets his finger brush just over the wet spot.  
  
”How long have you been wet?”  
”Ever… ever since I put them on, sir.”  
  
John’s voice is strained now, because he knows what will happen if Mr. Flint keeps teasing him like this. The finger keeps brushing the fabric over his cock and he moans when the hand grabs his groin and squeezes hard.  
  
”Fuck!”  
  
He’s coming in his pants, now so wet they’re sticky for real and he keeps pushing at Mr. Flint’s hand to ride out the orgasm he’s been halfway on having for hours now. When he’s spent, Mr. Flint’s pants leg is a mess from John’s cum that has seeped through the fabric along with all the precum from earlier. John is panting and moaning, still pushing at Mr. Flint’s hand and the man removes it.  
  
”That’s enough.”  
  
John whines at the loss of touch and receives a light smack on his thigh.  
  
”No whining, John.”  
”I’m sorry, sir.”  
”You’ve made a mess in your pants and look at my leg.”  
”I’m sorry. I have no self-discipline, sir.”  
  
Mr. Flint smirks.  
  
”No, but that’s why you’re here, right? You need a firm hand.”  
”Yes… Yes, I do, sir.”  
”Stand up and come with me.”  
  
He follows Mr. Flint to a room with a bed. It’s neat and clean and the man points at the bed.  
  
”On your hands and knees.”  
  
John happily obeys and when he’s positioned, still dressed in his wet pants, Mr. Flint places a large, thick pillow between his legs.  
  
”Lay down.”  
  
When John’s positioned, the wet fabric presses tighter against him and the pressure from the thick pillow serves to make his blood flow. Mr. Flint starts to stroke his back, ass and thighs with firm, soft hands. His hands are warm, soothing and John starts to get hard again.  
  
”It’s good to see you like this, John. You’re not struggling, not whining. Just accepting what’s coming for you…”  
  
John squirms a little from those words. He knows what’s next. The thing that feels like the hardest part for him, the thing he wants to say, the need buried so deep inside him.  
  
”You remember our safety word?”  
”I surrender, sir.”  
”Good. Don’t press your hips down, boy.”  
”I’m sorry, sir. I’m… It’s just that I’m so hard.”  
”Again? And you’ve already come without permission.”  
”I’m a disobedient boy, sir. I’m staying out too late, I stay in bed the whole day and act like a brat if no one’s around to stop me…”  
”Is that so? Tell me what else you’ve done.”  
”I… I got drunk last weekend and wasted so much money on booze and junk food.”  
  
He feels Mr. Flint moving from bed and the sound of metal taken out from the drawer almost pushes John over the edge again.  
  
”Keep going, John. I’m sure there are more transgressions.”  
  
There are and John tells him about them. How he was rude to the librarian for no reason at all, even if he regretted it instantly. That he spent last night watching porn instead of cleaning his apartment.  
  
”All I care about is to have fun, sir. I hate rules and regulations and will do anything to avoid being punished for breaking them.”  
  
Mr. Flint strokes John’s buttocks. The pants are very tight and the wet spots are so large it’s obscene. The cum has soaked in on the backside as well. The attention, Mr. Flint’s absolute focus on him, makes John’s mind reel. He’s never felt so completely _seen_ before and it’s both embarressing and extremely arrousing. He’s not been fucked for some weeks and since meeting Mr. Flint, he’s not used his plug or dildo either, not even his fingers and he’s missed it.  
  
”I’m very disappointed in you, John. I thought you knew how I feel about such behavior.”  
”I’m so sorry, sir. I know I’ve behaved very badly.”  
”Then you agree with me that you need to be punished?”  
”Yes… yes, sir.”  
”Good. But I’m afraid I must change my original plan. I didn’t count on you being so… _hesistant_ to rules and regulations. And you even came without permission earlier.”  
  
John almost whines from the promising threat. God, he’s wanted this for so long now.  
  
”I… I will take my punishment as a good boy, Mr. Flint.”  
”That’s a good start, John. Drop your pants.”  
  
It’s hard to release himself from the tight, wet fabric in that position, but with a little squirming, John unbuttons them and Mr. Flint takes over from there, scooting them down on his thighs. His wet panties are now on full display.  
  
”Head down, boy and push up your ass. That’s it… Tell me, is it really good behavior to walk around with wet panties?”  
”No, sir.”  
”Do you have a fresh pair?”  
”In my bag, sir.”  
”Good. But since you made a mess, you really don’t deserve dry panties right now, right?”  
”No, sir.”  
”Spread your legs.”  
  
The wet fabric is pulled down and John’s shaved, pink hole is so close to Mr. Flint’s face he can feel his breath. He wonders how his beard would feel against the skin, how the man’s tongue would work over his perineum but the item pressing against his hole is a slick plug. He moans when it’s pushed all the way inside and Mr. Flint uses the straps attached at the end, to tie the plug to John’s garters. A second later, a burning feeling stings John’s hole.  
  
”Oh fuuuck…!”  
”No cursing.”  
  
Ginger root oil. Nothing stings worse than that and he tries to push the plug out, but it’s too big and the strings are too hard. It’s so unpleasant, it hurts badly and he loves it. His ass is on fire even without a single slap and the whines he produces are almost feral.  
  
”Be still. Or do you want to surrender?”  
”No, sir.”  
  
Mr. Flint pulls up the wet panties again and the jeans. The ginger drenched plug burns his hole and John’s whines turns into wails when he’s pulled down to sit on Mr. Flint’s lap. He’s squirming from the sting in his ass, his pants are soaked and he’s harder than ever before, but unable to get any release.  
  
”You deserve this, you need this, don’t you, John?”  
”Y-yes, sir. I’m… I’m a very unruly boy, sir.”  
”In this house, unruly boys will be properly punished, John.”  
”But it already stings, sir. Please, I’ll behave, I promise!”  
”There’s no use in begging, John. I will give you bare bottom spanking.”  
”Oh no, please! I’m too old for spankings, sir!”  
”I will decide that, boy.”  
  
John whines as Mr. Flint makes him stand up again and turn around to face him. He’s being pulled down again, but not across Mr. Flint’s lap, but straddling it. The man slowly opens John’s wet pants and holds the wet bulge in his hand, squeezing it until John whines again. The panties are completely soaked now and John feels himself getting impossibly harder as Mr. Flint pulls down his jeans.  
  
”Stand.”  
  
He immediately obeys and Mr. Flint pats his lap.  
  
”Pull down your panties and bend over.”  
  
Releasing his rock hard cock from the wet fabric is a relief, but as he bends over to lay on Mr. Flint’s lap, he’s not allowed to angle it. The position gives Mr. Flint a perfect view of John’s ass, balls and the leaking cock. John’s hole is clenching around the plug, a mix a pleasure and pain from the penetration and ginger root oil.  
  
The first smack makes John gasp. It’s not particularly hard, but it stings and makes him squeeze his buttocks and by that feel more of the ginger root oil. Mr. Flint let him choose between the oiled plug and a peeled ginger root and John had chosen the former, believing it would sting a little less. How wrong he was.  
  
Mr. Flint’s hand is very firm and he’s good at spanking. Far too good. The slaps on John’s naked buttocks sting worse than he’d imagined. He lets out a loud whimper and Mr. Flint stops, caressing his skin.  
  
”Does it hurt, John?”  
”Yes, sir.”  
”What’s worst? My hand or the ginger root oil?”  
”The… the oil, sir.”  
”Really? Then perhaps I should spank you harder?”  
”No, no, I’ll… Fuck!”  
  
Another slap silence him. Mr. Flint spanks him in earnest, alternating between John’s cheeks and the skin turns more and more red. It’s painful, it hurts a lot and John has a hard time laying still.  
  
He needs this. He doesn’t really understand why, but he needs it so badly despite how much it hurts. Mr. Flint’s hand stops to caress his skin again and when John feels a hard finger pressing the plug a little further in, he breaks down. He’s on fire inside out and he starts crying. The pain and embarressment are balanced so perfectly between pleasure and humiliation, John is unable to know if he wants it to end or not. Mr. Flint’s hand makes him cry and squirm, but he doesn’t want him to stop. Before he even realises he’s close, he comes all over Mr. Flint’s thigh.  
  
Tears are streaming down his face like never before. John hasn’t cried in years, especially not in front on anybody and laying on full display, naked, humiliated and vulnerable with his cum smeared all over Mr. Flint’s thigh tears down all his defences. When Mr. Flint finally stops, John has cried and begged for a long time. He’s so sore he knows he wont be able to sit, or even wear trousers the rest of the weekend. Mr. Flint takes out the plug and gently pushes a finger inside, dripping with some kind of soothing lotion that immediately eases the worst sting.  
  
He works John’s hole for a while, but not as long as John would like, before he moves to put lotion on the ass cheeks. Then he lets John dwell over his lap and cry. He gives him a pillow to hold and strokes John’s thighs and back while telling him how good he’s been, how well he took his punishment and that he may cry for as long as he needs.  
  
The calm voice is almost more soothing than the lotion. John’s never been taken cared of by anyone, never been important. His transgressions have been as neglected as his progresses and the attention, the care from Mr. Flint is something he needs so badly. The fantasy of being spanked over someones knee is one he’s had for years, but never knew how to live out the way he need it. With Mr. Flint it feels more right than he’d dared to hope. John cries for long minutes, while being stroked on the shoulders, neck and hair. The hand is as good with that as with spanking.  
  
When the tears finally stops, Mr. Flint helps him to lie on his stomach on the bed, panties and pants still scooted down and completely drenched with cum. He arranges a pillow under John’s head, kisses his curls and the attention creates the sweetest feeling of being cared for. John has never been into daddy kink and is very happy Mr. Flint isn’t either. This is nothing like that. Mr. Flint removes John’s pants and panties completely, leaving only his garthers and stockings on. Then he puts more lotion on the buttocks.  
  
”This will help it heal faster, boy.”  
”Thank you, sir. You’re so good to me.”  
  
He’s rewarded with more gentle strokes and a finger dripping with aloe lotion. The sting from the ginger root oil is getting less and less noticable and relaxation starts taking over John’s sore body as Mr. Flint massages his sore hole. He’s come twice already and the spanking seems to have teared down every defence. Perhaps more than he’d counted on. He’s not getting hard now, it’s still too soon, but the finger feels so good inside him. Mr. Flint takes his finger out and then he spreads John’s cheeks and presses a kiss right on his hole. John moans from the touch, pushing his ass up and Mr. Flint chuckles.  
  
”Not yet, John. First, I’ll draw you a bath.”  
”Thank you, sir.”  
”Stay here.”  
”Yes, sir.”  
  
He has no intention of moving, especially not when he’s covered with a light feather blanket and the small goose bumps on his skin has formed from the sweat meeting air, is deliciously warm. For the first time in years, John is truly relaxed. Right now, his mind doesn’t spin around, doesn’t jump from one thought to another, moving him from reality. There’s no place he’d rather be at, than here, in Mr. Flint’s soft bed with ass red and sore. He will need this again.  
  
John lies there for a while, just dwelling in the relaxation, before Mr. Flint comes back. He runs a hand through John’s curls and kisses his cheek.  
  
”Your bath is ready.”  
”Thank you, sir.”  
  
There are literally hundreds of reason why John shouldn’t put himself in this vulnerable position. No matter how nice a guy can seem, how clean records he has, he can still be an asshole or even dangerous. But for some reason, his usual suspiciousness doesn’t work. He follows Mr. Flint to the bathroom, a big, clean and very cozy room with a corner bathtub filled with hot water. Mr. Flint holds John’s hand as he gets inside the water.  
  
John lets out a hiss at first, as the hot water touches his sensitive ass, but soon it’s like heaven and he sinks down with a blissful smile.  
  
”Feels good, John?”  
”Like fucking heaven, sir…”  
  
He forgets he’s not supposed to curse and gets a hardly noticable tug in his earlobe for the transgression.  
  
”I’m sorry, sir, I didn’t mean to curse.”  
”I forgive you, but watch your mouth, boy. You don’t want another spanking now, right?”  
”No, sir.”  
”Then behave.”  
  
Mr. Flint puts his hand under John’s neck and pours water over his hair until it’s soaked.  
  
”Sit up, John.”  
  
It’s far easier to sit in water than on a chair now and as Mr. Flint starts massaging his curls with schampoo, John feels so good he almost gets sleepy. It doesn’t matter that everything they’re doing now has been planned and follows a particular order they’ve agreed on weeks ago. It still feels like surprising gifts. No one has ever touched John like this, no one’s been allowed to pet him in any way. It’s never felt good or natural before. The first contact with Mr. Flint, when John still wasn’t sure about what he wanted or needed, had given him a hint of that. There was something with the man he’d been talking to online and when they moved on to phone calls and eventually meetings, John only became more sure of what he wanted – and that Mr. Flint would be able to give it to him. Up until now, he’s been right.  
  
The strict but gentle man’s touches makes John feel things he’s never felt before. Hands rinsing his hair, washing his back and then his whole body. He tells John to get on all four in the tub and then takes to wash his cock, balls and ass, a treatment that slowly makes him hard again. He uses washing oil and a soft cloth to clean John’s hole and perineum. John’s cock is swollen, his balls a heavy weight between his thighs and the slide from the cloth makes him pant and moan.  
  
”You’re so eager to be fucked, aren’t you, boy?”  
”Yes, sir.”  
”You want my cock in that pink little hole, right?”  
”More than anything, sir.”  
”Then spread so I can wash you.”  
  
By leaning his forehead against the tub, John is able to get his ass further up and spreads it open with his hands. Mr. Flint spends long minutes washing his rim until John’s pantings are so heavy they’re almost turning into sobs. Then Mr. Flint helps him to stand and leave the tub, wrapping him in soft towels.  
  
He’s carried back to the bedroom and the bed. Mr. Flint dries him carefully, starting with his toes and feet, not leaving a single wet spot on the parts of John’s body that may stay dry from his touches. It takes time, but there’s no rush in Mr. Flint’s movements. It’s as if he’s doing something really important, that _John_ is really important. When John’s as dry as he possibly can get it this state, his cock is red and dripping. Mr. Flint takes the chastity lock.  
  
”You’re not allowed to come now, John, and I want you soft. Spread your thighs and wait.”  
”Yes, sir.”  
”And don’t touch yourself.”  
”No, sir.”  
  
Mr. Flint leaves and John tries to think about things that turns him off, but it’s not that easy right now. When Mr. Flint comes back, he has small plastic back with him and John swallows when he sees what’s in it. He takes a deep breath and holds on to the bed sheet, biting his teeth as his swollen cock meets the bag of ice.  
  
”Fuck!”  
  
It’s effective, but fucking unpleasant and John squirms wildly, trying to keep his hips still as his cock goes soft. Mr. Flint removes the bag once John’s limp again and then puts the chastity device on it. Now he can’t come and as the first unpleasant feeling from the ice fades away, John feels good about it. He wont have to focus on not coming now and can just enjoy the present. He knows Mr. Flint will make him come later.  
  
”On your hands and knees now. Or do you wish to surrender?”  
”No, sir.”  
”Then do as I said.”  
  
The plug doesn’t sting from ginger oil now and John is already quite loose. It slips in easily and Mr. Flint attache the garther and the strings again. Then he puts on the stockings, but leaves the panties. John has brought several pairs with him, but Mr. Flint apparently wants him in stockings, garthers and the chastity device only now.  
  
”Good boy, John. Now lay down on your back.”  
  
Mr. Flint arranges the pillows under John’s head, making sure he’s comfortable. John has his feet planted on the mattress and his hands over his head, holding on to the sheet. Then, when John is arranged to Mr. Flint’s satisfaction, the ginger starts to undress.  
  
He does it slowly, but not excessively. It looks natural and John swallows hard by the sight. The dark shirt comes off and reveals a beautifully freckled skin. John loves freckles, they look like little stars on Mr. Flint’s pale skin. The man’s chest and belly muscles move perfectly under the spots and his nipples are puckered and hard. A thin string of light hair going down from his navels makes John moan and he gets an amused smile from the man.  
  
”Enjoying the view, John?”  
”Very much, sir.”  
  
Mr. Flint unbuckles his belt, the zipper and the button in his jeans. When they go off, a pair of short, dark blue boxer briefs shows the contours of a large, hard cock and John practically squirms from the sight. Mr. Flint gets on the bed and straddles John’s chest, his still clothed cock just within reach for John’s eager mouth and John can’t help but meeting it. He nuzzles the fabric, makes small buffs with his face and lips, nibbling for it with little needy sounds.  
  
”What do you want, John?”  
”I want your cock, sir.”  
”For what?”  
”Gonna suck it so good for you, sir. Make it all nice and wet for you.”  
”Ask nicely, then.”  
”Please, sir, may I suck your cock? I’ve been a good boy now, haven’t I?”  
  
The blue fabrics is pulled down and John gasps in anticipation. Mr. Flint’s cock is pretty, with veins all visible under the soft skin and the head is red and glistening from precum. John’s mouth waters as he starts kissing the hard shaft, licking over the swollen head and teasing the slit before Mr. Flint’s hands grab hold on his hair and mercilessly makes him bob his head in a punishing rhythm. John feels his precum dribble down his throat as Mr. Flint gets impossibly harder. He pulls out and John gasps. Mr. Flint moves down to sit between his legs and coats his cock with a condom and then lube. John’s not even sure he needs more lube now, but he’s not here to have an opinion. Mr. Flint bends John’s legs down to his chest and removes the plug and the chastity device, making John’s hole completely exposed to him and without further warning, he pushes hard inside him in one go. John screams from the feeling. It hurts, but he’s so slick now that particular pain is quickly passing. At least until Mr. Flint pulls out slowly and then makes the same punishing push again.    
  
”If you want me to stop at any moment, you say the word. Clear?”  
”Y-yes, sir. Please, don’t stop.”  
  
Mr. Flint penetrates him hard and John soon starts crying. The man continues to ask after every push if John wants to use the safety word, but John would rather die than have him stopping right now. The glorious, thick cock hitting his prostate over and over again is all he wants and he can’t feel any pain at all, just lust working it’s way through his entire body. His toes are curling, his lips feel numb and sweat is prickling his forehead as Mr. Flint works him mercilessly towards another orgasm. John has lost count on how many times he’s been on the edge or pushed over since entering Mr. Flint’s house and he cries out for more, practically falling to pieces as his pink, sore hole clenches around the hard shaft with every withdrawn.  
  
It’s as if he can’t stand not having Mr. Flint inside him. He’s so sore, the skin inside his hole should be protesting, but instead it sucks on to the swollen length. John’s beggings turn into loud, shameless screams, his shoulders pressing down into the mattress and head thrown back with curls plastered on his skin. His mouth drops open, his vision starts to get blurry and when Mr. Flint finally wraps his hand around John’s red, leaking cock, John’s body curves up, his back loosing contact with the bed and legs wrapping themselves around Mr. Flint’s waiste like a lock of iron as John’s body explodes and shoots stream after stream with his cum all over Mr. Flint’s freckled skin. The man quickly pulls out, removes the condom and then, without another stroke or touch, he comes all over John’s chest.  
  
John is still crying, but more calm now. There’s not a single part of his body or mind that’s not present or left untouched by Mr. Flint’s sweet, sweet hands. He feels so tended to, his actions and feelings, his needs finally important in full. Like pieces of his scattered mind have fallen into their right places, put together by the man’s hands, mouth and cock.  
  
Mr. Flint puts him gently on the side and goes to get a wet cloth from the bathroom. He, removes the garters and stockings and washes the sweat from John’s body, soothes all the flesh still on fire. The hard spanking has left the buttocks red and raw and his hole is still clenching around air, pink and puffy and wide from Mr. Flint’s cock. He flinches from the feeling of something plastic being pushed into him, but relaxes as he’s filled with soothing lotion and the needleless syringe is removed. His cock and balls also gets smeared in with the lotion and John just hums in exhausted pleasure, still crying.  
  
”Are you alright, John?”  
”Never better, sir.”  
  
Mr. Flint puts the lotion, the cloth and the syringe away and leaves the bed. John can hear the sound of water and the man soon comes back, washed up, and lays down next to him.  
  
”On your side, boy.”  
  
John obeys and Mr. Flint moves close to him and puts him in a position on his stomach, resting on Mr. Flint’s chest and cradled between his legs. He arranges the cover over John’s thighs but leaves his ass free and then wraps his strong, warm arms around John’s shoulders. His right hand strokes John’s back softly, comforting until John’s finally out of tears. It takes longer, far longer than John imagined but Mr. Flint seems to have everlasting patience. It’s as if he understands the effect their agreement has had on John.  
  
He’s not sure about how long he’s been laying like this, when Mr. Flint carefully moves him back to his side. He kisses, pets John in a playful and soft way that makes John smile. He smiles a lot, but this is not his usually cheaky, flirty grin, but a vulnerable curve of his lips, reaching his weary but calm eyes. He’s been seen and touched now. Important for someone, if only for some hours.  
  
”How are you feeling?”  
”New…”  
  
Raw and sensitive all over, like he has moulted and feels his new, soft skin for the first time before it’s hard enough to be touched. And then, the feeling John’s never been able to escape with anyone, shows up and his eyes go wide. Mr. Flint frowns.  
  
”What’s wrong, little darling?”  
  
John swallows.  
  
”Was… was I good?”  
  
The green eyes turn soft and Mr. Flint presses a kiss on his cheek.  
  
”Better than I’d ever dare to hope, John.”  
”Then… Then you want to…?”  
”Do this again?”  
  
His eyes make John feel even more on display, but that was the whole point with this and Mr. Flint smiles.  
  
”It would be an honour as well as a pleasure, John…”  
  
John swallows, trying to force away his last bonds of shame that clings on.  
  
”I want to be your boy, Mr. Flint.”  
  
Mr. Flint kisses him, deep and slow and the shame seems to melt away in the heat. He breaks the kiss slowly and the gaze is warm. He strokes away a curl from John’s face.  
  
”Then I think we need to get you more panties… Lace or silk?”  
”Silk. Definately silk.”  
”I knew you were a man of very good taste, John Silver. And speaking of taste... I think it’s time for flavours with more… substance. Tea and scones?”  
”You have strawberry jam?”  
”Do I look like a barbarian, boy? Of course I have strawberry jam!”  
  
John can’t help but giggle. He can tell by the way Mr. Flint looks at him, the man’s taken with him.  
  
”I would very much like some tea and scones with strawberry jam, sir. May I have it in bed?”  
”That’s not proper.”  
”I know, but I have no panties on… You wont force me to sit all naked on a kitchen chair now, will you, sir?”  
  
Mr. Flint gives him a look that’s partly good-natured annoyance, partly amused adoration. John tilts his head a little, making one of his curls fall on his cheek and Mr. Flint chuckles.  
  
”You really do need a firm hand, boy.”  
  
The man plants another soft kiss on his cheek and leaves the bed. John curls himself like a cat under the light feather blanket. Just as the smell of hot scones hits his nose, he dozes off, still smiling.


End file.
